1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording on recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording apparatuses include recording apparatuses serving as, for example, a printer, a copier, and a facsimile, and recording apparatuses used as, for example, a multi-function electronic device such as a computer or a word processor, and an output device such as a workstation. These apparatuses each have a configuration in which an image is recorded on a recording member (recording medium), such as a recording sheet or a plastic thin plate, in accordance with image information. Such recording apparatuses may be grouped, in accordance with the recording type, into inkjet type, wire-dot type, thermal type, laser-beam type, and the like.
Nowadays, in particular, the inkjet type is widely known for home use because the inkjet type achieves high-quality image recording and low running costs. It is desirable that recording apparatuses such as these be reduced in size and weight, and to be increased in efficiency of operation and maintenance. An inkjet recording apparatus of serial scan type, in which a head cartridge and an ink tank is configured as a cartridge removably mounted on an apparatus body, is increased in efficiency of maintenance. Thus, this type of inkjet recording apparatus is widely used in low-cost general-purpose printers for home use.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-90343 discloses a serial-scan inkjet recording apparatus in which a head cartridge and an ink tank are removably mounted on a carriage. The carriage has a lever which is operated when the head cartridge is mounted or removed. In the recording apparatus, the head cartridge is mounted on the carriage, and then the lever is operated in one direction, so that the head cartridge is fixed to the carriage. Then, the ink tank is mounted on the carriage.
In the above related configuration, the ink tank has to be mounted on the carriage after the carriage is inserted into the head cartridge and the head cartridge is fixed by the mounting-and-removal operation lever. However, with this configuration, a user may mount the ink tank on the carriage before the head cartridge is fixed. Thus, defective mounting may be performed as a result of such an incorrect operation procedure.